Othrys Arc: Titan of Light
As the last group of Dragon Gunfire Mages made their way to the top floor Hyperion appeared behind them. "Ahem!" He yelled. He held up the limp body of Oscar Miles, and dropped him to the ground. "Who's next?" Oliver Ore walks slowly into the fight quietly as he was silently burning with rage. He continued to walks with clenched fists. "Oh it seems we have a volunteer," said Hyperion. Instantly he appeared behind Oliver, and dealt a swift, light-imbued kick to the back of his head. In a flash of reflexes, Oliver pulled the sword on his back to block the attack and he used Crystal Dragon's Scales to increased his defense and protect his head. " be hasty and you will lose your life." Oliver said grimly. However the incredible speed he generated from the attack was so great, that it shattered his blade upon contact. His leg then proceeded to make contact with his head, cracking that armor as well. Oliver then quickly ducks to avoid the attack as he raised his foot, covered in hard diamond, and kicks him in the chest hard with his left leg. " Crystal Dragon's Diamond Kick! " Oliver roared. In a flash of light, Hyperion was next to Oliver, elbowing him in the side. "You can't compare with light speed," he said as the full force of his blow became active. He grunts as the attack sent him skidding across the ground for a short wall. He then stands up and rubs his side. " ouch. Had my defense been weaker than before, that would have hurt, don't tell me you are a light user, if that is your only magic, then you will have a hard time fighting me. But still, he is using speed with light magic, one of my weaknesses of my battle style is my opponent using speed. I have to counter attack him and wear him down to finish him. " Oliver said and thought to himself. "Hmm it seems we have a trifecta of dragons, gods and Phoenixes and hello Hyperion you look boring as ever" Marekō said he had walked in from behind Hyperion. Hyperion slowly turned towards the new challenger. "Marekō, you traitor. For your insolence, I'll give you a painful death." He pointed his hand Marekō, and fired a beam of light from it, aiming to pierce him through the chest with its high velocity. The beam simply phased through Mareko as if he became a blob of darkness. "oh but what fun would it be if Darkness and Light didn't fight one another? I mean isn't that the cycle of things around here?" Mareko said as he reformed into a normal person. "Plus I always wondered what is stronger god or phoenix?". "We both know this isn't a battle between Light and Darkness. This isn't even a battle between Gods and Phoenixes. This is a battle between conquerer, and the one that will be conquered. Hathor Mirror!" Magic Seals surrounded Oliver and Marekō. He quickly launched a beam of light into the circle area, causing it to ricochet off of the seals, giving it the capability to pierce through them both multiple times.